


Living After Death - [Request]

by kalliblast



Series: Completed Requests [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalliblast/pseuds/kalliblast
Summary: Aradia is stuck guarding the dream bubbles, but finally feels free when she meets Porrim.





	Living After Death - [Request]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sappedsoliloquist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappedsoliloquist/gifts).

> This story was done as a request: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220829
> 
> I don't remember anything about Homestuck so some stuff in this story might not be facts. Just play along.  
Hope you enjoy!

Aradia was pretty secluded. She watched over the dream bubbles, quietly. Of course, she was bored 99% of the time. But this was the job she had to do. If something drastic were to happen, say Lord English infiltrates a bubble, it would be her job to destroy it. As rare as that sounds, though, Aradia didn’t want to take the chance.  


Aradia has no shame admitting how lame and boring a job this is, but who is she going to admit it to? Everyone knew how tedious a task it was, that’s why no one joined in. They’d rather be partying it up in the afterlife, having fun and talking to new and old friends. She basically forced herself to be alone and keep to herself for the safety of her friends, her family. To her, it was a sacrifice worth making. Even if it did get pretty lonely.  


She didn’t quite enjoy her afterlife. She dropped all interests and activities after taking up as a caretaker of the bubbles. Although reaching god tier made her happier and more stable, she still had a duty.  


That was until, she met Porrim. Aradia always ran into others circling the dream bubbles, trying to find something to do or looking for a specific person to meet. She’d usually ignore them, they wouldn’t stay for long anyway. Porrim was a little different, though. She was more interested in what Aradia was doing rather than her own need to go somewhere. Aradia wasn’t even sure if she was looking to go somewhere, maybe she just wanted to meet someone new. Porrim introduced herself first, trying to get Aradia’s attention and interest. Aradia listened. There wasn’t much else to do.  


Porrim had a very different outlook on death than Aradia. She saw it as “more opportunities.” More time for friends, for relationships, for gossip and fun. The exact opposite of what Aradia thought. Aradia wouldn’t even have thought of speaking to her more than their first meeting if it wasn’t for the crippling loneliness and boredom she felt.  


To Aradia’s surprise, though, talking to Porrim went very well. Porrim would leave to go do one thing or another, but she’d always be back soon to talk to Aradia. Aradia didn’t know why, really, but she appreciated it. No one really paid much attention to her after she took control of guarding the bubbles, not even Sollux. It hurt.  


The two of them bonded over what they didn’t have in common, which gave them new interests and things to look forward to trying out. It was nice having someone to talk to reguluarly.  


An even greater surprise that came about was when Porrim decided she wanted to help Aradia watch the dream bubbles. She had simply said, “I would want someone to watch over me, too.” Aradia didn’t know if there was anything more to that statement, but she was happy she would finally have some company. 

One day Porrim was oddly quiet. Aradia spoke up about this.  


“Don’t you think there was a way you could have saved everyone?”  


Aradia was blunt, “Yeah, most likely. But it’s too late for that. Whatever I did didn’t work.” Porrim looked away from her, her expression saddening.  


“But, you know, things happen because they have to. Not because we want them to. One of me out there was able to do something. And that’s why they,” she pointed to a dream bubble of odd alternate universe trolls, “are alive right now.” Aradia hoped her little speech would cheer Porrim up. Porrim looked down at the trolls in that specific bubble for a while that day. “I guess you’re right, Ara.”  


After that, the two started to open up a little more. Porrim was pretty laid back herself, but she still had her own insecurities. Stuff that she wasn’t able to talk to Kankri about. She loved him to death, but god he could be so annoying sometimes. Porrim enjoyed having someone she could talk to who wouldn’t chide her for hours about every little thing she says. Even Karkat could act like that sometimes, though he didn’t know it and no one wanted to tell him.  


And Aradia had years of loneliness and trauma built up that she was never able to talk about. Even when the time came up, she was blunt, didn’t care much for conversation, and then that was that and no one talked to her about it. Having Porrim to talk to made her job so much easier. She could work without thoughts constantly swarming her head. Whatever came to mind, she could tell Porrim. Making Porrim laugh was Aradia’s specialty. She liked hearing Porrim’s cute laugh, even if it was a pity laugh. Sometimes Aradia’s sense of humor couldn’t tell the difference between what was actually a funny joke and what was just kind of weird. Porrim was still able to get the idea though, so she’d laugh for her nonetheless. 

Always being together and talking did come at a price. For seemingly no reason, the two got into a fight. Aradia felt like she must have said something wrong that got Porrim all worked up, but Porrim felt the same. They just went back and forth with targeted anger and insults that made no sense in context. They didn’t even know what they were fighting about, it just happened. And after a few minutes of this, came the silent treatment. They didn’t talk to each other for a good while after, choosing to take opposite sides of the bubbles to watch over.  


Aradia was a bit more stubborn, so Porrim did the apologizing first. Aradia followed suite, though, feeling terrible for what she said and how she treated her. They decided that from now on, anything that sounded like it would become a fight would be settled in a more respectful manner. They’d talk to each other and get everything sorted out before something like this could happen again. They weren’t going to stop being friends over something so stupid. 

Friends…

The word was weird to Aradia. After spending so long with Porrim, she felt something a little more complicated than a simple friendship, something brighter than pale. It was odd to think about because it’s been so long since Aradia has felt this way, even before her death. Quadrants haven’t mattered to her in such a long time. Aradia figured she should bring this up to Porrim, they talked about everything of course.  


Once again, Aradia’s bluntness really shone through. “What do you think about being in the flushed quadrant?”  


Porrim let out one of her cute little laughs. “You mean, with you?” Aradia’s face dropped. “Yeah with me! Who else?” Porrim smiled. “That sounds lovely, Ara.”  


Aradia’s excitement got the best of her and she gave Porrim a big hug, to which Porrim returned. It was very sweet. Aradia, for the first time in a while, felt happy where she was. Though her life was still “guard the dream bubbles,” she was able to do it with someone she cared about. Porrim was happy that she could finally give Aradia the happiness she deserves, too.  


For once, Aradia actually left her post guarding the bubbles to go on a date with Porrim. Porrim had found a beautiful memory of a beach, obviously from Earth, that would be perfect for a date. She was surprised at how easy it was to convince Aradia to come with her.  
Neither of them worried about the dream bubbles as they walked and talked on the beach. Thankfully, the memory took place at night, and the owner of the memory wasn’t around, so the beach was empty. The colors of the sky looked so beautiful and reflected off of the ocean water. It was truly peaceful. Aradia hasn’t been able to feel so calm in so long, always on edge about what could happen. Porrim also liked being able to let her hair down after spending so long trapped in that one area with Aradia. It was a short lived, but very nice moment for the both of them.  


Soon, it was back to the boring dream bubble stuff, but at least they knew they’d be together and had each other’s backs if anything happened. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's like 5 am what am I doing?
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated! I want to improve. Also I know this story is sub par, so if anyone has tips about writing for these characters specifically that'd be nice. :)


End file.
